Old Memories, New Beginnings
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: An incident at Tric brings back bad memories for Peyton and encourages Lucas to figure out what he really feels.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to my season five! In this world, Haley is not a witch to Peyton, Lindsey is harder to like and Lucas is a lot more honest with himself. Lucas and Peyton also get on a lot better than they did in season five. This is another story that comes from another random idea about how Lucas and Peyton might have found their way back to each other, with less heartbreak. This will only be a few chapters long. Let me know what you think. Still very new at this! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill. Everything belongs to the Schwahn.

* * *

Peyton was hit with a wave of nostalgia as she entered her old school high. The corridors ahead of her held many memories for her. Many of them were painful, for several reasons. The day of the shooting still haunted her as did the stolen moments her and Lucas had shared there over the years. Peyton took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. Her and Lucas had been getting on better than she had expected. Seeing him with Lindsey didn't get any easier but she was determined to keep her head held high and deal with it. It was hard and she felt like the only person who knew how hard it was for her, was Lucas himself. And Brooke, of course. She could never pull the wool over Brooke's eyes and for the most part she was glad.

She stepped into the old school gym and smiled as she remembered her high school days of cheerleading and basketball games. She was pulled from her reverie by the wolf whistles from the new Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas looked over to what had caught his players' attention and he couldn't blame them. Peyton was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a Clothes over Bro's tank top and Eliie's leather jacket. Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked.

"Show some respect!" Lucas and Nathan both barked at the same time. They looked at each, both slightly confused before breaking into a laugh.

"Yeah, show some respect, that's my Aunt Peyton!" Jamie hollered and he ran towards to her.

Peyton bent down and pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Thanks Baby James," she whispered. He smiled at her and ran back to the bench.

Peyton walked over to where Lucas, Nathan and Skills were standing.

"What's up Sawyer? You ready for your big night?" Nathan draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Getting there, kinda nervous," she smiled. "I just came to let you guys know you're all on the VIP guest list. Junk's on the door so you won't have to queue or anything. And I've got a booth reserved for you."

"What you got to be nervous for, Skinny Girl? Tonight's gonna rock, you could pull this off in your sleep."

"I hope so. Anyway, I gotta run, the bands will be sound checking soon and me and Junk still have some things to sort out. Plus, with Brooke out of town I said I'd check in on Millie. See you guys tonight." She smiled at them all and turned to leave.

"Aunt Peyton?" Jamie called.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can I come with you? I wanna help."

"Aunt Peyton's got a lot to do today Jamie, she doesn't need you under her feet." Nathan answered for her and Jamie pouted.

"Actually, you know what Baby James, I could really do with your company today." Nathan looked over at her with his eyebrow arched. She chuckled.

"No seriously, I really could. Besides, Hales is coming down when school's out to help anyway so it's fine. Let's go, kiddo." She took his hand and he ran to take it. Lucas watched them as they walked towards the exit. Peyton threw her head back in laughter at something Jamie had said and she bent down to pick him up and threw him over her shoulder.

Nathan laughed to himself. "That kid loves his 'cool' Aunt Peyton."

"Well, P. Sawyer always had a way with the Scott boys!" Nathan laughed at Skills' comment and Lucas faked a chuckle before looking at his feet.

* * *

"It's okay, Brooke. I'm not mad at you, you have work and its fine. Haley's helping me out at Tric and then we're going to get ready together."

"I know, but I feel awful. This is your opening night and I'm going to miss it. And you're gonna be stuck there with Lindsey and Luke and –"

"Brooke! I'm a big girl, I can deal with it, okay?"

"Okay, call me if anything happens and don't forget to wear that killer dress I made you. Nothing like showing Broody a bit of what he's missing." Peyton could feel Brooke's smirk over the phone.

"Okay, Brooke. Look I gotta run, I'll call you later."

"Okay, P. Swayer. I love you."

"I know. I love you too, B." Peyton closed her cell as Haley entered the club.

"Hey Foxy, how's it going?"

"Hey Peyt. Going good, thanks. How about you? Nathan said you'd taken Jamie with you. You didn't have to you know, the kid can be told no once in a while."

"Don't be silly. It's been fun having him around. He helps keep me occupied on things I'd rather not be thinking about." She smiled weakly.

Haley smiled in return and gave Peyton's hand a quick squeeze. "This place looks great, Peyton. You're gonna do great tonight."

"Lets hope so. Karen's counting on me. Anyway, let's crack on and then the girly times can begin."

* * *

"Lindsey, you nearly ready?" Lucas was buttoning his shirt. Things between him and Lindsey had been tense for the last couple of weeks. They were arguing every other day. Lindsey wouldn't let go of the fact that Lucas had started writing again since he'd seen Peyton and she didn't like the fact they were being friendly towards each other.

"Um, nearly."

"Okay, well hurry up, I don't want to be late."

"Of course not, we wouldn't to keep Peyton waiting would we?" Lindsey came out of the bathroom looking pissed.

"Please do not start this again. We are going to be there for Peyton tonight okay? She's my friend and I want to support her in this. You should try and put all these insecurities and get to know her, Linds." He kissed the side of her head and he walked out of the bedroom. Lindsey didn't seem impressed with Lucas' last comment.

* * *

Everyone was at Tric sitting in a booth. Peyton made her way over after announcing the last band.

"You did good, Sawyer. It's packed in here!" Nathan handed her a much needed drink. Peyton just smiled and blushed.

"He's right you know," Lucas said to her. "My mum would be really proud to see you back doing what you love." Peyton smiled at him, silently thanking him for his words.

"Hey, Foxy, let's go dance." She held her hand out for Haley, who was laughing as she accepted.

They walked off to the dance floor hand in hand.

"Damn, Skinny Girl is looking hot tonight." Skills said to anyone who was listening. Lindsey looked over at Lucas for any sign of agreement. He didn't move a muscle, which said more than he realised.

Lucas watched Peyton and Haley together and felt himself tense when he noticed a guy had joined them and was dancing with Peyton. Haley said something in Peyton's ear and made her way towards the bar, leaving Peyton alone with her new dancing partner. He could tell she wasn't comfortable and saw her searching for Haley to help her out. The guy put his hands on Peyton's hips and she brushed them away but he didn't seem to pay her much heed.

"Looks like some one else thinks so too and P. Sawyer doesn't look to happy about it." All of the males were looking now, ready to move.

Before they knew it, Peyton was pushed up against the wall and the guy had one hand on her chin pulling her face towards him, and one of her wrist holding her to the wall.

"Nate." Lucas didn't even look at his brother and he stood from the booth. Nathan was behind him in a second. "Already on it."

The two brothers made their way to the dance floor. Lucas walked over to where Peyton was standing and his anger flared even more when he saw the fear in her eyes. Memories of her attack from Psycho Derek flashed before him and it didn't help to quell his emotions.

He pulled the guy's hand from Peyton's wrist causing him to release the grip on her face too.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Nope, nothing that concerns you." The guy returned his attention to Peyton and she recoiled.

"By the look on the lady's face, there's a problem here so I suggest you back away."

Haley had come back to the dance floor and was standing beside Nathan. She knew that look in Lucas' eyes and she was concerned for what was going to happen next.

"Back off, dude, this is no concern of yours." He pushed Lucas backwards and that was all it took.

Lucas' fist collided with the guy's jaw and sent him reeling backwards. Nathan grabbed him and pushed him in the direction of Junk and the security guards. "Jackass, when a lady says no, she means no."

He turned back to Peyton who had slid down the wall. Haley was crouched down in front of her but Peyton wouldn't look at her.

"Come on Peyton; let's get you upstairs to your office." She helped Peyton up and had to half carry her to her office. She still hadn't said a word.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan walked back over to the booth to find Owen waiting with a bag of ice. 'Nice one man, that guy's been bothering her all night but he wouldn't lay off." He walked back to the bar.

"What the hell was that, Lucas?" Lindsey demanded.

"Excuse me?" Lucas was shocked.

"Why did you have to punch him?"

"Hang on Lindsey, that guy totally deserved that punch. Lucas asked him to leave Peyton alone and he said no." Nathan intervened.

"I wasn't asking you, Nathan."

"Hey, don't speak to my brother like that. Peyton was in a horrible situation so I took care of it."

Lindsey laughed bitterly. Before she could say anything in return Haley returned with a very anxious look on her face.

"Luke, she won't speak. She's just sitting upstairs completely out of it."

And then the realisation hit him. Derek. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Brooke's out of town, right?"

"Yeah, you want me to call her?"

"No, it's fine. It's just she's the one other person who knows what's going on in Peyton's head. But don't bother her, I can deal with it."

"Oh god, I didn't even think." Haley was upset with herself.

"It's okay, Hales. It's only just hit me too."

"Wait, what's going on, Lucas? Haven't you saved her enough for one night? Surely Haley can deal with this and we can go home?"

"No, Lindsey. She won't talk to anyone else about this. Only me and Brooke were there for her the first time."

"You have got to be kidding me? All it takes is Peyton leading some guy on and you start hitting people and answering her every whim." Everyone around the table was angry and shocked, especially Lucas.

"I suggest that you go home Lindsey. You read that book, you know exactly what incident I am referring to. I cannot believe that you would even suggest Peyton asked for what just happened or ignore the fact it's going to have set something off."

"Lucas, I didn't mean –"

"Go home, Lindsey." Lucas glared at her. She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the club.

"You guys, stay down here, I'll be back soon."

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's office and found her on the sofa, curled up in a ball and staring straight ahead. He walked over and knelt down in front her, taking her hand into his.

"Peyt, come on, talk to me."

She closed her eyes and a single tear dropped from them. Lucas instinctively put his thumb on her cheek and wiped it away. "Peyton, please. You're scaring me."

"It just bought back all those memories from…" she closed her eyes again.

"I know," he told her gently.

"No one's laid their hand on me like that since-"

"Peyt, I know. It's okay."

Peyton sat up and took a deep breath. "God, I feel so stupid."

"What, why?" Lucas moved to sit next her, without letting go of her hand.

She dropped her head forward and her hair fell in front of her face. Lucas pulled it back. "You have nothing, nothing, to feel stupid about Peyton. Of course, it's going to bring back those memories for you. It bought them back for me too." Peyton looked at him surprised. He smiled. "Why do you think I got angry enough to hit him?" She smiled. "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem. Although, I was waiting for you to kick his ass the way you did Pyscho Derek," he smirked.

Peyton smiled despite the mention of his name. "Yeah, well, I didn't have a taser handy this time, did I?" They both laughed.

"You okay?" Lucas looked in to her eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think I want to be alone tonight. I'm going to ask Haley and Nate if I can stay with them until Brooke gets back."

"Of course."

Peyton moved quickly and threw her arms around Lucas' neck. He slowly raised his hand and raised it on the back of neck. He breathed her scent in deeply and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Luke," she whispered.

"I told you years ago that I wanted to be that guy for you, Peyton."

Peyton blinked back tears. "I know, and I wish you still could be." She got up quickly and made her way back downstairs without looking back.

Lucas remained still for a few seconds, Peyton's words playing over in his mind. He recalled his jealousy and then his anger when he saw that guy with her. He began to realise that Lindsey was right. Peyton had inspired him the same way she had done all those years ago and his love for her had never wavered. He took a deep breath and followed Peyton downstairs.

* * *

Peyton made her way back over to her friends and both Nathan and Haley put their arms round her.

"You okay, Sawyer?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just embarrassed. But I was wondering if you guys could do me a favour?"

"Anything," Haley replied.

"Well, it's just Brooke's out of town and this whole thing has just bought old, painful memories to the surface and I just don't think I can spe-"

"Of course, you can stay with us, girly. We'll have an old school sleepover."

"Sweet." Nathan teased.

"Shut up!" Haley swatted his chest. "Come on, we'll swing by your house and get some stuff for you." Haley linked her arm into Peyton's and they made there way towards the exit.

Nathan turned to Lucas. "How bad is she?"

"Uh, she'll be okay. I've seen her worse. She probably won't want to sleep, she'll be afraid to in case she has nightmares. I know it's a lot to ask, but don't leave her alone. Stay up and talk to her and if she falls asleep, don't leave her because then she'll wake up and freak out. I'll call you later and see how she's doing."

Nathan smiled sadly at his brother. He knew that his brother still felt the same way that he always had when it came to Peyton. And he knew it was killing Lucas that this time around, he couldn't be the one to look after her. Nathan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll look after our girl."

"I know, you will. I'll call you later, okay." Lucas stuck his hands in pockets and watched as his younger brother made his way to look after the person he loved most in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your reviews and for everyone that has put this in their favourites or on their alerts. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. I guess this one is a little bit of a filler but I wanted to write the friendships that I love. The next chapter is what I'm sure many of you have been waiting for! ;)

* * *

"No, Brooke. Honestly she's fine. She's shaken up and I don't think she'll be sleeping much tonight but we're here with her and we will be all night." Haley peered round the door and looked over at Peyton. She was resting her head on Nathan's shoulder and he had his arm round her. She was glad that Nathan and Peyton had developed the friendship that they had. At first it was because of Haley's departure to go on the tour and it was because of that friendship that her own relationship with Peyton nosedived for a while. Nathan had also told Haley what Peyton did for him when she first got back although he made her promise not to tell Peyton she knew. Nathan had only told her to try and explain why he had issues with the way Lindsey felt towards Peyton.

"Okay, well I'll be home in a couple of days. She okay there with you until I get back?"

"Of course, we'll look after her."

"Thanks. So, Broody punched this guy huh?"

"Brooke, I can feel your mischievous grin over the phone. Don't tell me she planned this?"

"Haley! God, no! Peyton would never do that." Brooke started to get angry.

"Hey, Brooke, I was kidding. I saw her tonight, I know she would never set something like that up. Although some people seem to think she would."

"What!? Who!"

"Uh, Lindsey."

"You're kidding me? Did Lucas punch her too?" Brooke laughed in spite of her anger at Lindsey's accusation.

Haley chuckled too. "Not quite, but he was not happy about it. He sent her home and she stormed out."

"I'm guessing Peyton didn't hear her?"

"No she was already upstairs. I'm telling you Brooke, it was awful. She was like catatonic. She wouldn't speak, she just sat there totally blank."

"Yeah, well that attack has never and will never leave her. It will stay with her, me and Lucas for the rest of our lives. I know how scary it is Hales, I lived it the first time round. But she'll be okay, she's a fighter. I'm so glad Lucas was there."

"Me too. He was so good with her, Brooke. It was beautiful to see. And sad. It breaks my heart that this is how it is now you know?"

"Right there with you, buddy. And of course he was good with her. If anything he was probably better than I would have been. He was there for both attacks, remember? Besides, I don't believe for a second their story is over. Crap, Hales, I have to go. Look after her for me."

"Of course, I'll see you in a few days. I'll tell Peyton to call you tomorrow. Bye Brooke."

"Yeah, please do. Oh, and Hales, do not for one second let her blame herself. If she does, slap her and tell it's from me."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "Will do. Bye!" Haley replaced the receiver and went to make up the guest room in case Peyton decided to sleep and left her husband to fix her friend.

* * *

"Thank you for being here, Nate." Peyton looked up at him and smiled.

"Any time, Sawyer. I'm just sorry I'm not the Scott you really need right now."

"That's what sucks about this whole thing." Peyton sat up in frustration.

"I'm guessing we're not talking about tonight or Derek now?"

"When this happened last time, I could go to him and lay with him and he'd heal me. We'd stay up all night when I was too scared to sleep and listen to music and play stupid games. I miss him, Nate. I miss him being in my life. I miss being able to hold him when nothing else makes sense. And it's not just because of Lindsey, although she's a huge factor here, but the way we left things means we can't." Peyton sighed and Nathan put his hand on her back.

"Look, I know it sucks. My brother is being a grade A ass and burying his head in the sand. But he misses you too Peyton. He wants to be able to be that guy for you but he can't let himself be. Because if he does, he has to face up to the decisions he's made and he knows that he might just realise what the rest of us have known since, like, for ever." Peyton laughed at how cheesy Nathan sounded.

"Yeah and what's that?" Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"Um, that he's still completely in love with you?" Peyton's eyes dropped and Nathan felt a little bad for saying it. But he was sick of watching them love each other from afar.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry but I'm just being honest."

Peyton put her hand on Nathan's arm and smiled. "I know" she replied, barely speaking above a whisper.

"So you think he's still in love with you too? Geez, Sawyer, it's okay for me to say it but thinking a little highly of yourself aren't ya?" Nathan teased. Peyton punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Haley walked back into the room. "Hey Girly, so I fixed the guest room up for you but Luke said you probably won't want to sleep. Which is cool, we'll stay up!"

"Haley, you don't have to, you have Jamie to look after in the morning-"

"Oh, stop. Deb can take of Jamie. Tonight is about looking after you and keeping the demons at bay. You are, however, not painting an ugly ass bulldog on my living room wall." Haley nudged Peyton.

Peyton let out a genuine, hearty laugh and it made Haley smile.

"I promise. No scary Peyton Sawyer paintings."

"Okay, well if you guys are okay here, I'm gonna head to the River Court for a little while. Call me if you need me. You'll be okay Sawyer, you're a fighter." Nathan kissed the top of Peyton's head and then quickly pressed his lips to his wife's. "I love you."

* * *

Lucas walked back into his childhood home and threw his keys on the kitchen table. He took a seat on the couch, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was still feeling pumped from the anger he experienced earlier that night.

"Oh, you're home?" Lindsey appeared in the doorway.

"Yup."

"What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Peyton. Then I drove her back home so she could get some clothes to stay with Nathan and Haley until Brooke gets home."

"Is she okay?"

"Not really. But I think you've already made it clear tonight that that is not your primary concern." Lucas was still angry at Lindsey for insinuating Peyton had even thought about orchestrating the night's events.

"Lucas, I was just angry at her for taking you away from me again."

"Lindsey, don't you get it? She's not taking me away from you. You're pushing me away! Peyton needed me tonight and I was not going to let her down. And your impulsive anger did not do you any favours with my friends, by the way. Not to mention speaking to Nathan the way you did? What was with all that Lindsey?" Lucas felt a little guilty for how angry he was being but the feelings of anger were not just coming from that night. Lucas watched Peyton slip away from him in their senior year. He watched as she nearly gave up and let Ian Banks take her away from herself and from him, and remembering those feelings brought back his anger towards Ian Banks with new intensity.

Lindsey was holding back tears. "I'm sorry Luke. I know I'm pushing you away but it's not like your resisting is it?"

"Look can we not do this now. I'm pissed off and tired. I'm just going to go to bed." He turned and made his way to his bedroom without another word.

Lindsey stood staring after her boyfriend for a few minutes. When she went to the bedroom herself she found that he was already in bed, facing away from her side with the lights off. She undressed quietly and slid into bed next to him facing away from him.

* * *

A few hours later both Lucas and Lindsey were woken by his cell phone ringing. Lucas moved towards it quickly and glanced at it to see it was Nathan calling.

"Nate, is everything okay? Is it Peyton?" Lucas asked him not able to hide the panic in his voice. Lindsey glared over at him struggling to see why everyone was wrapping Peyton in cotton wool.

"Kind of. Dude, she totally punched me." Lucas laughed at the tone in Nathan's voice.

"It's not funny. She might look skinny but she's got a mean right hook. Why exactly are you finding this funny?"

"Uh, did you make her jump when she was asleep?"

"Not on purpose, I went to put a blanket over her after she'd finally dropped off and I slipped and fell on her slightly, and the next thing I know her fist is in my face. Why are you still laughing?"

"Because it was the one thing I forgot to mention. I found out the hard way too, man. I had a fat lip for the best of a month in our senior year. If you take her by surprise when she's dreaming about it, she will hit you."

"Well, thanks for that little bit of information."

"Sorry. Is she awake again?"

"Yeah, man. She said she was sorry for punching me but I guess it just proves she's not dealing with it too well. She looks so tired Luke, she has no energy and she just looks scared."

"Okay, listen, I'll come over and stay with her. She might sleep if I'm there."

"You sure? Is that not going to cause major problems with Lindsey?"

"Not my priority right now, Nate. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks man, see ya soon."

Lucas replaced his phone on his bedside table and pulled the duvet off him. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a threw a t-shirt on. He opened the wardrobe clearly looking for something in particular. He smiled when he found it: his Keith Scott Body Shop hooded top. Peyton had always felt safe wearing this and he wanted her to have something familiar close to her. He made his way to the side door of his bedroom without so much as a glance towards Lindsey. He'd gone in to his 'protect Peyton' mode and no one and nothing else mattered to him him.

"So, you're not even going to say anything? Just going to sneak off to sleep with your ex-girlfriend?"

Lucas sucked in a breath. Not in guilt for getting caught, but in anger.

"No I wasn't going to say anything because I knew this would happen and I didn't want to wake you. And seriously, I am not going to sleep with her. I'm going to help my friend through an extremely difficult time because the last time it happened I was the only person she could count on. Nothing you have to say is going to make me change my mind. Just go back to bed, I'll call you in the morning."

"You have practice in the morning, you're going to be exhausted."

"I'll deal with it." Lindsey heard Lucas' car engine start and make its way off the drive, she turned to face the empty space in the bed, knowing that this was probably going to be the last night she spent in Lucas Scott's bed.

* * *

Peyton looked up as she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked straight into Lucas' eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Blondie."

"You didn't have to come, I'll be okay."

"What? I came to protect Nathan from you, he's scared you're going to hit him again." He smirked and she laughed.

"Here, I brought you something that helped you feel comfortable last time." He handed her the jumper. She took it and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She pulled it over head, breathing in that all too familiar and reassuring smell of Lucas.

"Come on." He pulled her towards him and she rested her head in his lap. He brushed the hair from her eyes. "Go to sleep, Peyton." He needn't have said it. Her breathing evened out within seconds and she was sound asleep before Lucas had said anything. Lucas leaned back and let out a deep breath. He knew that by coming to her tonight, he would have to make a choice. Tonight had shown him just how much he still loved her, that wasn't the decision he had to make. What he had to decide was whether or not he was going be honest with himself to keep hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again, thank you so much for your reviews and continued support. The story's coming to a close now, the chapter after this one will be the last. I've decided to just update as I've been writing, no one likes to be kept waiting. And the final chapter will be added by tonight too, just writing it now. Rest assured I have come up with a really cheesy, but totally Leyton, ending to this one. Some of you may pick up on some clues somewhere along the lines...?

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes and was met with Jamie's face. She scrunched her nose and he smiled.

"Morning, Aunt Peyton."

"Morning, buddy. What you looking at me for?"

"You're pretty when you sleep." Peyton smiled amazed at the little boy who sat in front of her.

"Thanks." She looked down and smiled when she remembered what she was wearing.

"Uncle Lucas had to go to practise. He said…um" Jamie took a second to make sure he could remember what Lucas had told him. "He said, he hopes you slept okay, to call Aunt Brooke because he's sick of hearing her voice-" Peyton laughed. "And that he'll be back later. Did you know that the Ravens are only one game away from going to the State Championship?" Jamie's face lit up.

"I sure did, buddy. Think they're gonna get there?"

"Hell yeah!"

"James Lucas Scott, do not say hell." Haley walked in and scolded her son. "Sorry Mama." Haley passed the phone to Peyton.

"It's Brooke. I'll be upstairs getting Jamie ready. Do you mind taking him to the school later to meet Nathan? I've got some errands to run."

"No, of course not. I need to thank Lucas anyway." Haley smiled as she picked up her son.

Peyton put the phone to her ear.

"Hey B. Davis."

"P. Sawyer! Are you okay?" Peyton winced at the worry in her friend's voice.

"I'm fine, Brooke."

"Are you sure? Cos I'm going to have to stay in New York for a few extra days."

"Of course. Haley and Nathan have been amazing and so has Lucas. I'll be shaky for a few days but I'll be okay. If it's cool with Hales I'll just stay here. "

"Or you could stay with a certain broody blonde." Brooke rasped.

"Oh yeah, that'd go down great with Lindsey."

"Screw her."

"Brooke!"

"No, seriously. After what she said last night, she can go Broo-"

"What did she say?"

"Crap. Uh, she might have, maybe, suggested that you planned the whole thing to get Lucas back." Peyton was shocked.

"Oh well that's just great. And Lucas had to all hero on me and come to my rescue in the middle of the night. That's only going to make everything worse."

"Here's to hoping," Brooke laughed. Peyton groaned. "How did it feel, Peyton?"

"How did what feel?"

"To know that Luke still loves you as much as you love him?"

"Brooke." Peyton smiled sadly. "It was nice to know he was here for me. To sleep against him knowing he was going to keep me safe, but this whole thing is so messed up."

"You can't seriously be feeling sorry for Lindsey right now? Everyone is angry for what she said Peyton, even Lucas from what I've heard."

Peyton sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this later. I have take Jamie to the gym."

"Okay P. Sawyer, but this conversation is not over. Just promise something okay?"

"Sure, anything."

"If Lucas realises what his heart wants, please don't run from him. I know he hurt you when he left you but please Peyton, stop hurting yourself." Peyton was touched with the sincerity with which Brooke spoke.

"Okay. I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye P."

Peyton placed the phone on the table and ran her hands through her hair. The way Lucas had taken care of her the night before left her overwhelmed with emotion. In part she did feel bad for Lindsey although she was extremely hurt by what Lindsey had said. A part of her knew that she felt Lucas' love with every fibre of her being but she didn't want to be that girl again. And she was still picking up the pieces of what was left of her when Lucas left her. But the Lucas she'd seen in the last few weeks, let alone last night had shown her a glimpse of the man she used to know. The man who would never leave her.

"Aunt Peyton, lets go!" Jamie broke her from her thoughts. Haley was smiling at her.

"You okay, Girly?"

"Yeah, getting there, thanks. Listen, Brooke said she'll be in New York a little longer than expected, do you mind if I stay here for a bit longer?"

"You don't even need to ask. Although, if you keep punching my husband…" she laughed. Peyton joined her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. He frightened me and I freaked out-"

"Hey, it's okay. I was kidding. We understand. Anyway, I'll see you later. Get a key from Nathan when you get to the gym and make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I will do. Come on, kiddo, let's go find your dad." Peyton grabbed her keys from the table and took Jamie's hand.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were in Lucas' office. Lucas sat behind his desk, staring out the window.

"Did you go see Lindsey this morning?" Nathan broke the ice.

"Uh, well I went home to shower quickly so I saw her, yeah."

"And how are things?"

"Tense. But they've been tense for a while. She's been crazy since Peyton came home. By the way, I'm sorry for how she spoke to you last night."

"Not your place to apologise, man."

"I'm just getting tired of the arguing. I know it's going to be hard to accept Peyton being back, but Peyt is trying really hard to push all her feelings aside, just like she always does and she's trying to be a good friend to both of us and for Lindsey to turn round and accuse her of something like that knowing well enough that Peyton went through hell with Psycho Derek."

"I know, man, it totally sucks. Haley's pretty angry about it too. You did good with Peyton though. Without you she'd still be sitting in her office staring at the wall waiting for Brooke to get on a plane back here." Lucas shook his head.

"I know, Peyton. Better than anyone, no offense." Nathan waved a hand to show he hadn't taken any. "I was there with her through those attacks you know. I used to be that guy for her, I still want to be that guy for her." Nathan scrunched his nose.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas nodded. "Do you still love her?"

Lucas remained silent and went back to staring out the window. "I never stopped. But a part of me knows that I love Lindsey too."

"Okay, look at this way. When you were with Brooke…" Lucas looked at him, confused. "Just listen to me, man. When you were with Brooke did you ever think about Peyton that way? Did you ever regret that things turned out the way they did." Lucas looked uncomfortable and stared at the floor. "Just be honest, Luke. It's me you're talking to, I'm not gonna verbally kick your ass like Haley might."

"Yes, from time to time, I did. Especially after the shooting."

"Okay. And has there been a day since you left Peyton in that hotel room, even though you're with Lindsey, that you haven't thought about Peyton?"

"Not one."

"Okay, last question. When you finally got it together with Peyton, did you ever think about Brooke, or any other girl for that matter?"

"No, of course not. Peyton was all I saw."

"Then do you not realise that the answer's right in front of you? And that you owe it to yourself to stop running? Pull your head out of your ass, Luke. Anyone that saw what you did last night knows where you're heart is at."

"Okay, so say I go home and break up with Lindsey. What then? I hurt Peyton, Nate. I did the one thing I told her I would never do. I left her in that hotel room because of my own selfish pride and I didn't wait for her. It's going to take a lot for her to trust me again, if she ever will."

"Dude, yeah what you did sucked but are you really telling me that you think Peyton doesn't trust you? You were the only person that could get through to her last night, Lucas. I've known her longer than anyone that was there last night and she still flinched if I got too close. She couldn't sleep happily just because I was there. But you show up and she's out like a light. She might have been hurt by what you did but she still trusts you."

Lucas looked up at him trying to figure out when Nathan became the smarter of the two Scotts.

"I don't know, man. I don't think she's just going to walk straight back into a relationship with me."

"Then fight for her." Lucas looked confused. "You've never had to before. She watched you fight for Brooke back in high school but you never had to fight for Peyton back then. You need to show her that you're sorry, own up to your mistakes and make her feel like she's the only one you want. Fight for her, man."

Before Lucas could say anything they were interrupted by the sound of Peyton's laughter coming up the hall. Jamie ran into the office and hugged Nathan. Peyton walked in after him, looking refreshed and a lot calmer than she was the night before.

"Hey, Haley asked me to drop him off for you. And, you've got yourself a house guest for a little longer. Brooke's staying in New York for a couple of extra days."

"No problem." Nathan looked down at his son who was staring at him intently.

"What do you want, you menace?"

"Why do you have a black eye?"

"Cos your Aunt Peyton punched me!"

"Oh. Cool!" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Okay, well Lucas thank for you last night." She smiled at him and he nodded his head. "I'm going to head to Tric to make sure Junk was okay with everything last night. I'll see you back at yours later, Nate." She looked back at Lucas one last time and left.

* * *

Lucas got home that night to find Lindsey putting dinner on the table.

"Hi, how was your day?" She was acting like nothing had happened and it wasn't making Lucas any happier.

"Good. Listen, we need to talk."

"After dinner, okay?" He could tell that she knew what was coming and was trying to put it off.

"No, Lindsey. I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work."

"Look, Lucas, I'm sorry that I've been such a crazy bitch recently okay," she was fighting back tears. "But I just got a little paranoid and jealous. I mean Peyton was this huge part of your life-"

"She still is."

"Excuse me?"

"She's still a huge part of my life, Lindsey. I've been pretending it isn't true just as much as you have but it's time for me to stop running." Lucas winced as Lindsey slammed the casserole dish into the sink.

"So, that's it? Peyton Sawyer gets into trouble and you realise that you never loved me?"

"It's not that, Lindsey. I did love you, a part of me still does. You're intelligent and beautiful and would be perfect for me in a world where Peyton Sawyer didn't exist. But you deserve someone who can give you their whole heart and I'm not that guy for you. Peyton doesn't just have a part of my heart. She has most of it. She took it when I was sixteen years old and she's never given back because I've never wanted her to. And I'm sorry that it's taken all this time for me to see it but there's no going back now, Lindsey."

Lindsey nodded. She was angry and she was bitter but she had been waiting weeks for this day. She saw the way Lucas looked at Peyton and knew that he would never feel the same way about her. When they first met she had told him that she'd been rooting for the couple in the book and for that reason alone, she would willingly step aside and let Lucas be happy. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Okay. Let me grab my things and I'll go."

"Lindsey, you don't-"

"No, I do." She turned and walked towards the bedroom. Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It didn't take Lindsey long to collect her things. Most of her belongings and clothes were still in New York. She walked back into the kitchen with an overnight back in her hand. She stepped forward and laid her key on the table, kissed Lucas lightly on the cheek and walked out of his life.

* * *

Haley opened the front door and smiled when she saw Lucas.

"Hey buddy. You okay? Peyton's fine by the way, did she call?"

"No, she didn't but I do need to speak to her. I, uh, I broke up with Lindsey."

"Oh."

"Oh? You're not at all surprised by this?"

"Not really, I mean she was nice and everything, well she was until last night, but she's not Peyton."

"Right. Was I seriously the last one to come to this conclusion?"

"No. You were just the last one to admit it."

"So, is she here?"

"Yeah, she's outside by the pool. Go through."

"Thanks."

Lucas walked through the house and into the backyard. He smiled as he saw Peyton laying on a sun lounger flicking through a copy of B. Davis magazine.

"Hey Blondie."

She looked at him, shielding her eyes against the sun. "Hey Luke."

"How you doing?"

"Better, thanks. Are you okay?"

"I need to speak to you."

"Sure, shoot."

Lucas pulled another lounger closer to Peyton's and sat down next to her.

"I just broke up with Lindsey."

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, you shouldn't have come last night."

"Peyton it's not to do with that. Things haven't been good for a while and I finally realised something and put an end to the whole thing."

"Okay?" She invited him to continue.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you in that hotel room. You were right, I was scared and insecure and did something I swore to myself and to you that I would never do. And there hasn't been a day since that I haven't regretted it. It's taken me this long for me to push my ego aside and accept that I'm still in love with you. I always have been and I always will be."

Peyton took Lucas' hand. "Luke, listen-"

"No, Peyton, just hear me out okay." Peyton nodded. "I'm going to prove it to you. I'm going to fight for you the way you deserve. I'm going to show you that I will never leave you again. You're it for me, Peyton and I'm not going to lose you again. Just wait and see. I love you." He pressed his lips to the side of head and left before Peyton could say another word.

* * *

"He said all of that?" Haley asked in disbelief. Peyton laughed and nodded.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked, trying to act surprised and hide how pleased with himself he was.

"He wouldn't let me say anything. I tried to tell him that it was okay and I wanted to be with him and we could move passed all past mistakes but he kept going on about fighting for me and didn't give me the chance to tell him that he doesn't have to."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley was ecstatic that this was finally happening for her friends.

"Well, I was thinking of leaving him to squirm for a while but I don't think I can handle that. I just want to be with him again y'know. I waited so long for this, it's what I came home for. Besides, I promised Brooke I wouldn't push him away."

"So you're going to call him tonight and tell him?"

"Hell no, I'll tell him tomorrow." All three of them burst into laughter and Nathan raised his hand to give her a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here it is, the final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the ride! I hope it doesn't seem to rushed, I didn't want to drag anything out too much. And, I'm still new at this so any helpful pointers/tips are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think, hope the ending is satisfactory and that some of you appreciate it for all its cheesiness!

* * *

Despite the events of the previous night, Peyton slept well. She was happy and excited and the mere memory of Lucas' words protected her that night. She awoke the next morning, smiling and feeling more positive than she had done for three years. Haley smiled as she watched Peyton walk into the kitchen looking as if she had had the weight of the world removed from her shoulders. She looked refreshed. She had a smile back on her face and the light back in her eyes.

"Somebody's happy this morning?"

Peyton looked over and smiled. "Somebody is," she replied.

"Well it's good to see, I can tell you that. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go down to the gym and tell Lucas that he doesn't have to fight for me and that's he's already proved whatever it is he feels the need to prove."

Haley couldn't contain her excitement. She squealed and ran over to Peyton and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this, Girly."

"Thanks Foxy. For everything, especially the last few days." Peyton squeezed Haley a little tighter and then released her.

"Any time. We're just glad we could be there for you. Besides, Jamie loves you and you're so great with him, me and Nate have appreciated the break!" Haley laughed.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go and make Lucas Scott's day a little better." She winked and headed out to her car.

* * *

Lucas blew his whistle and called the team over.

"Okay guys, I don't know need to tell you how important the next game is. We have one more game to go before we're in the State Championship. I want you to know that all three of us believe in you. But I also want you to know that it's okay if we don't win. Sure it'd suck to lose but as long as all of you go out and play your hearts out and do all that you can, we'll never be disappointed in you." The door of the gym slammed causing them all to look over. Lucas smiled as he saw Peyton walking towards.

She walked right up to him, put her hands up to his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The players around them, as well as Nathan and Skills starting cheering and wolf whistling. Peyton pulled away and laughed a little when she saw the look on Lucas' face.

"Not that I'm complaining but-"

Peyton cut him off. "You don't have to fight for me Lucas Scott. You've been fighting for me for the last few days and you've proven that the man I knew all those years ago is still in there. I know you're sorry for what happened before, but it doesn't matter now. I love you, Lucas Scott." Lucas beamed down at her and pulled her towards for another kiss. "I love you too, Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your game. You guys have some Championship to win right? I'll see you tonight, Coach." She gave him another quick kiss and smiled all the way out of the gym, knowing that Lucas was watching her.

"Damn, Luke."

"Okay, back to work." He blew his whistle and the players returned to the caught. Nathan stepped forward and clapped his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

* * *

Later that night Lucas and Peyton were curled up on the sofa in the house she shared with Brooke making up for lost time. They both jumped when they heard the front door slam and Brooke's raspy voice call out.

"P. Sawyer, is your bony ass home?"

Lucas and Peyton both sat up so she could see them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She smiled with an eyebrow raised. Peyton stood up and walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey B. Davis, I missed you. And I made you a promise right?" she whispered the last part.

"Well as happy as I am to see your two brooding blondes back together again, I am kicking you out Luke." Lucas looked over pouting. "Sorry, Broody but I have a lot of catching up to do with this one and we can't talk about you when you're here." She winked at him.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Call me later, Blondie. I love you." He leaned into and kissed Peyton.

"Of course. I love you too." Lucas winked at her before giving Brooke a welcome home hug and leaving the house.

Within seconds both Brooke and Peyton were holding hands, jumping in the air and squealing loudly.

"So, tell me everything."

"There's not much more to tell, Brooke. I spoke to you a couple of hours ago," she laughed.

"Okay. But I am so happy for you P. Sawyer. I'm glad you took my advice and opened your heart to him again. So it's going good?"

"So good. It honestly feels like it it's been this way all along you know?"

"Well, it certainly looked like it. Are you gonna move in with him or something?"

"Um, we haven't really talked about it. He's gonna be busy the next couple of weeks what with the State Championship and stuff, if they get there, so I think we're just going to take it steady until that's over."

"Good. It means I have my best friend for a couple more weeks! I think this calls for a celebration." Brooke made her way to the kitchen, opened the fridge door and turned back round waving a bottle of wine in Peyton's direction.

* * *

The Tree Hill Ravens made it to the State Championship just like Lucas and Nathan had done a few years before. Everyone was incredibly excited for the game, especially Jamie. They were all going to travel up together and make a day of it.

Peyton arrived at Nathan and Haley's after having Jamie for the day.

"Hey, Sawyer. How was he?" Nathan asked as Jamie ran off to check on Chester.

"He was fine. He's so excited for the State Championship. He was asking me all these questions about the last one and wanted to see all the pictures I've got. He was pretty amazed that me, Haley and Brooke were al cheerleaders," she laughed.

"I'm still amazed that Haley was a cheerleader. You and Brooke, not so much." He teased.

"Shut up!"

"How's my little brother treating you?"

"Fine, thank you very much." She smiled coyly. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"I know you must have said something to him."

"How, I mean, why?"

"Well, if I didn't know before I do now!" she laughed. "I just had a feeling that when one Scott brother doesn't have my back, that the other one does."

Nathan blushed slightly and just smiled. "I just want to see you happy, Peyt. It's all I've ever wanted. And I've always got your back, even when the less attractive Scott does too."

"so, you excited for the game yourself?"

"I guess, yeah. I'm so happy to have been a part of it and I'm so proud of Luke. But it also brings back some bad memories about the choices I made."

"We all make mistakes Nate. And it's a whole lot easier to get past the ones we make with the best intentions."

"I know." He smiled at her thankfully. "Let's just hope no one has a heart attack or gets hit by a car this time."

Peyton just glared at him.

"Still not funny?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

* * *

The next few weeks went by quite quickly. Lucas and Peyton were spending as much time together as possible and she had stayed over at his a few times. They'd had a couple of hiccups when Peyton had found some old pictures of Lindsey, but she got over them quite quickly when she came across the 'Peyton Box.' Lucas found her one evening after a late practise with the contents of the box sprawled out all over his bed. She had tears running down her face and Lucas didn't fail to notice that the CD she was playing were 'their' songs.

"Peyt, are those happy tears?" Lucas edged into the bedroom cautiously.

She didn't look up but she nodded. He walked over to the bed slowly and put some of the photos and unsent letters back into the box. She looked up at him with a look in her eyes that Lucas knew well. She lunged forward pushing him back on the bed, both of them laughing.

On the day of the State Championship the girls drove up together like they had done so many years before.

"Well, I for one am happy you two aren't on the verge of scratching each others eyes out." Haley said, glancing at both Brooke and Peyton.

"Yeah, well we're glad you aren't on the verge of popping one out, Tutor Mum." Peyton burst into laughter and leant over to give Brooke a high-five. It was Haley's turn to glare.

They pulled into the car park, found a space and made their way into the stadium. They found Lucas, Nathan and Skills talking over some plays on the sidelines.

Lucas paused for a few moments as they girls made their way over. Peyton kissed him. "Good luck tonight, babe."

"Thank you. Gotta admit, was kinda hoping you were going to be your old Ravens uniform…" He winked at her.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I might be later." She laughed at Lucas' sharp intake of breath.

* * *

The game had been tense. The Ravens were up by three at half time but with only four seconds to go, they were down by a point. Everyone held their breath as a Raven planted his feet on the ground, raised his hand and pushed the ball through the air. When it fell smoothly through the centre of the basket, and the final buzzer went, the Ravens fan erupted.

Lucas punched the air screaming as Nathan ran to him. Jamie ran into the arms of Skills who lifted him in the air and carried him to his father and uncle.

Peyton, Haley and Brooke ran from the stands and joined the many other supporters in celebrating with the players. Peyton jumped into Lucas' arms and he lifted off the ground and span her round. She kissed him passionately as he set her back on the ground. She turned to hug Nathan and Skills and give Haley the opportunity to congratulate her best friend. After hugging Haley and Brooke and congratulating his players he turned to see Peyton standing with his brother. Brooke looked over as he put his hand inside his jacket and took something from the inside pocket.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Haley had heard her.

"Just wait." She turned to Haley with the biggest smile on her face and pointed in the direction of Lucas.

"Peyton!" he called and she turned to look at him. Brooke sucked in a breath, unable to contain her excitement.

"What?" she looked at him slightly confused as he walked towards. She gasped and covered her mouth as he bent down on one knee, opened a small black box and extended Keith's ring out to her.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

Nathan and Skills had joined Brooke and Haley who were both in tears.

"Yes! God, Luke, yes! I love you!" She shouted, the tears running freely. Lucas stood to face her properly, placed the ring on her finger and brushed the tears aside. He cupped her face just like he had before and for the second time that night, he lifted Peyton Sawyer off her feet.


End file.
